


Resolutions

by Live



Series: Strifehart Winter Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Day 5 of Strifehart Winterweek 2017: Frosty the Snowman or New YearThey all have their own ways of welcoming the new year: Denzel wants to be awake, Squall wants to be grumpy and Cloud wants to be a responsible adult.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet one for you guys today!

The New Year was always a festive time. Feelings raised high due to gifts received, left over Christmas food being served in creative and delicious ways and for those who hadn’t had a good last week of the year, they had time to reflect and hope the next year was kinder.

“It’s a falsehood,” Squall snorts. He’s leaning against one of 7th Heaven’s tables, next to Cloud. On his head a red party crown precariously clings to his hair, a demand of Marlene’s (Marlene had carefully placed a purple one among Cloud’s spikes before staring Squall’s resolve into nothing). Glitter sparkles off of Squall’s entire being as Selphie had announced the SeeD’s entrance with a lot of confetti (which the poor girl was made to clean as Tifa reprimanded her for entering a food/drink establishment like that without the hostess’s prior knowledge). Squall’s slumped posture warred with his colourful appearance: daring others to approach him.

“What is?” Denzel asked, the boy’s small hands pulling and keeping Cloud’s hands wrapped around his small shoulders. He had proudly exclaimed he was going to stay by Cloud’s side all the way till midnight (there wasn’t much time left for him to reach his goal, but he was leaning far heavier than normal against Cloud. Cloud didn’t think he was going to make it).

“The New Year’s resolutions fallacy,” Squall snorts, his eyes watching as Irvine tries to get Selphie to promise him a kiss at midnight (Squall thinks Irvine would have better luck asking Barret with the way Selphie’s arms are folded).

“Oh...” Denzel tugs at Cloud’s arms, wanting his attention, as though he didn’t already have it. “What does fallacy mean?”

“A mistaken belief,” Cloud informs him, his voice gentle in a way that only encourages anyone who listens to it.

“So, why are New Year’s resolutions a... fallacy?” Denzel asks, eyes darting between Cloud and Squall.

Cloud smiles. “Because Squall’s being grumpy.”

“I am not,” Squall nudges into Cloud’s side (and may decide to stay there, his side pressed up against Cloud and Denzel, because it might be more comfortable than the few centimetres between them previously). “Most people hold too much weight on their New Year’s resolutions and end up losing all motivation to do anything the second they mess up once.”

“So… Making resolutions is the problem?” Denzel asks, his head looking up at the both of them (making Cloud see how his lids droop tiredly over his eyes).

“No, it’s that people only make resolutions at New Years and impossible ones at that. And then when they don’t succeed their impossible goal within the next month, they insist they’ve failed and don’t try again. It’s better to make a bunch of smaller goals throughout the year that work towards a larger overarching goal,” Squall shrugs. It was a mentality problem really, but people blamed it on their New Year’s resolutions.

“So, if my overarching goal is to be as cool as Cloud, I should set smaller goals for it?” Denzel asks with a yawn, Cloud stifles a laugh as Squall grins.

“Yeah, and why wait for the countdown, we can dye your hair blonde and have you be his physical miniature version now,” Squall teases.

“Really?” Denzel squeaks, looking at Cloud with stars in his eyes. “Cloud, can we?”

“No,” Cloud pulls a hand from Denzel’s to ruffle his brown locks. “Your hair is fine the way it is.”

“But, your hair is cooler,” he whines, his hands trapping Cloud’s back in his grasp, this time not letting them leave his head.

“Squall’s hair is like yours, don’t you think his hair is cool?” Cloud reasons.

“Not as cool as yours!” Denzel grins at Squall, who just shakes his head. He’s mature enough to not disagree with the kid (even though he knows he’s the only one in this relationship that actually has to take care of his hair).

“You’re not dyeing it,” Cloud insists before using his trump card. “What would Tifa think? She might be heartbroken hearing you say brunettes, like her, aren’t cool.”

Denzel deflates into his side, grumbling. “Tifa would think I’m cool no matter what.”

“Of course she would,” Cloud snickers, hoping Denzel wouldn’t ask Tifa if he could dye his hair, she would do it in a heartbeat.

“Well, if the colour change is out,” Squall cheekily goads. “You could always start imitating Cloud’s speech.”

“Like his ‘not interested’s?” Denzel asks, looking between Squall and Cloud for approval.

Squall grins, patting Denzel’s shoulder (seeing as the he couldn’t ruffle the boy’s hair for all the limbs there). “Like his ‘not interested’s.”

“Not interested,” Denzel chirps, before frowning. “Cloud say it, mine didn’t sound right!”

Cloud rolls his eyes, but complies. Squall is requested to give his critique of Denzel’s impression, much to his ever growing amusement. And immersed in their own little bubble they somehow manage to miss the countdown.

“Oi, Spike,” Barret strolls up, an asleep Marlene in his arms. “I’m taking Marlene to bed, is Denzel coming?”

“Not interested,” the little boy intones with complete seriousness.

Barret snorts. “You’re hanging around Cloud too much little Spike. Come on, you can’t be a man if you don’t get a decent amount of sleep.”

Denzel opens his mouth, probably to repeat his new favourite phrase, but all that leaves is a squeak as Cloud picks the boy up. “It’s alright I’ll take him up.”

Barret ruffles Denzel’s hair, eyes amused. “Hurry up then.”

Before following after Barret he turns to Squall. “See you in a bit.”

“Sure,” Squall waves them off.

“Bye Squall,” Denzel peers over Cloud’s shoulder with a grin. “Thanks for helping me!”

Squall’s smile in reply lasts long enough for Rinoa to see it when she jumps on him. She grins. A manic foreboding grin.

“Happy New Year! Any romantic resolutions for the new year?”

“I don’t do New year’s resolutions,” Squall shakes his head. “You know that.”

“Then...” Rinoa grins. “Any romantic Life Time resolutions... that might have an important marriage-proposal like event this year?”

Squall snorts... but he doesn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5... The final day... Fare-thee-well oh dear Strifehart Winter Week, it has been fun- I'll write more for you oh dear pairing, but for now I hope you dear readers enjoy this humble offering!!!!
> 
> Also did you know New Year's has complications around whether it should be capitalized or not? Because I didn't before writing this O.o


End file.
